


The law of retaliation

by Galgenvogel



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Brutality, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Not A Nice Story, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galgenvogel/pseuds/Galgenvogel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abruzzi, being a religious man, gives T-Bag what he thinks he deserves for the lives he ruined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The law of retaliation

 

Theodore shivered when he took John's hand. It was warm, squeezing with authority. Not anger. Not crushing him. He knew Pretty and the escape were the only things standing between him and his imminent death now.

Why couldn't Abruzzi just have died in the shed? He was the scared deer frozen in the headlights of a nearing car, just not yet sure when it would hit him. He was just standing there. With nowhere left to run.

 

\- - -

 

Theodore didn't want to see what the Italian did. He pressed his eyes shut the second he felt John's hands opening his trousers. He strained against the cord that had his hands tied over his head. He felt vulnerable, helpless, naked. The smell of his own blood was roping him in.

Abruzzi's men had beaten him up badly, they always did. The mobster liked to see him bleed.

 

The Alabamian did what he always had done, when he was a child, when he was a youngster and the first time he came to prison. When there was no way out, let them have their way. Survive. No matter what.

He didn't say a word as John Abruzzi ripped off his pants, not as he spread Theodore's legs roughly and not as he pushed into him without hesitation. He grit his teeth, scrunched his eyes, choking a harsh grunt because T-Bag felt like he was torn open and turned inside out. It was almost nostalgic.

For John it was simple. It was like stealing back from a thief or executing a murderer. It was justice.

 

" _And a man who inflicts an injury upon his fellow man just as he did, so shall be done to him, fracture for fracture, eye for eye, tooth for tooth. Just as he inflicted an injury upon a person, so shall it be inflicted upon him._ ", the Italian recites breathing shallowly into the other man's ear.

Then he fucked him with a vengeance, he made sure to hurt him. Theodore hid his face in the side of his upper arm, whimpered and sobbed. Tears were trickling down his cheeks. But between all the pain and roughness he felt himself grow hard involuntarily. It was just as embarrassing as the first time it happened to him. His father had noticed it after finishing. He made him take it in his hands and rub it right in front of him. Crying and quivering he had given in.

 

"Good boy", Theodore repeated his father's words muttering in delusion. Abruzzi watched him irritated, slowing down shortly before remembering what he was here for and taking up his pace again. He fucked the smaller man deep, rocking him over the table until his back pressed painfully against the wall.

Theodore had been quiet for a while when John finally came inside of him. He pulled out without hesitation and straightened himself up to look down at the broken, trembling body. The Alabamian's eyes were swollen, wet and stared over the taller man's shoulder into nothingness.

 

"Thank you, Daddy."

 

 


End file.
